


【侍赤】下雨天

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 右位cuntboy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：武士x赤魔/年下/无种族指向Warning：我他妈直接造雷，cuntboy赤魔来姨妈Warning2：请假装艾欧泽亚有卫生巾，如果没有就让加隆德现在生产
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔





	【侍赤】下雨天

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：武士x赤魔/年下/无种族指向  
> Warning：我他妈直接造雷，cuntboy赤魔来姨妈  
> Warning2：请假装艾欧泽亚有卫生巾，如果没有就让加隆德现在生产

1.  
淅淅沥沥的雨声敲打着窗沿，朝阳被浓重的阴云遮挡，透不出一丝明朗的光亮。  
武士眯着眼瞥向晨光熹微的窗外，窗帘只拉了一半、零星水珠正贴着玻璃向下滚落，带出一道道透明的水痕。他没去看墙上的挂钟，反正今天是个不用早起的休息日，只是打着哈欠翻了个身，双手在被子底下摸索，想把睡在边上的赤魔给抱进怀里。  
他俩交往有一年多了，连订婚戒指都已经在左手上戴了好长一段时间，但直到最近才攒够了钱从部队里搬出去同居。不得不说每天一睁眼就能瞧见爱人睡颜的感觉非常好，距离理想的婚后生活只差在教堂交换戒指的那一步，武士心满意足地搂着伴侣的腰、嗅着对方发间好闻的洗发水气息，正准备闭上眼继续睡回笼觉，忽然感觉手上摸到的床单触感有些怪异。  
温暖、潮湿、似乎还有些粘腻……  
疑惑间，武士抽回一只手，借着雨天清晨微弱的光线、用刚刚睡醒脑子还不清楚的迷糊视线打量了一下手指。半晌，一声凄厉的惨叫打破了薰衣草苗圃初晨的平静——  
“老婆你醒醒！！床上怎么有血啊？！”  
  
2.  
赤魔睡得正香，梦里他在大冰河打工遇到一个特别慷慨的雇主，相同的工作量挣了两倍的工资，回家的路上心情好到想哼阿拉米格国歌(因为不会别的)，思忖着照这样下去过不了多久他就能攒够钱在冒险者住宅区买一幢小型房屋、彻底告别狭窄的部队房间了。  
然而梦里的他才刚推开房门，就被一阵剧烈的摇晃给弄醒了。赤魔迷茫地环视了一圈屋里：米色的墙纸上画着树叶图案，是他上个礼拜刚刚亲自选的；艾欧泽亚各地样式和东洋风格的家具混杂地摆在一起，神秘的装修水平令人摸不着头脑——什么嘛，原来他已经搬出去住了啊。他的未婚夫帮忙出了一半的房钱，于是买房计划得以成功提前了大半年，但因为他俩并未正式烙印，房产证上只写了他的名字，难免教人觉得武士可能有些傻里傻气的缺心眼。  
赤魔回过头，瞧见他不太聪明的恋人已经起来了，正披着睡衣坐在床上，神色紧张得仿佛刚刚发生了第八灵灾，举着一只指腹上沾着血迹的手在他眼前晃来晃去。  
血？赤魔心里一惊，掀开被子瞥了眼腿间，表面上却仍是故作镇定地不动声色。由于性激素紊乱的生理缺陷，他虽然有着男性的嗓音相貌和骨骼特征，下半身的生殖器官却是属于女性的部件，之前有过恋爱对象也不敢轻易深入接触，关系成功发展到床上的武士还是第一个。  
他腿间这套异性器官似乎发育得还算完整，每个月都和寻常女性一般会有生理期，以男性的身份购买女性的生理期特殊用品倒是不难，但怎么说都有些不好意思，一旦被问起来也难以当场编出合适的理由。通常他都会算着日期提前准备好东西来避免意外，可这几天光顾着倒腾新房子的装修和搬家，一不小心就给忘了。  
一旁的武士还满脸担心，金色的眸子来来回回打量着他的面容，颇有准备将他每根头发丝都确认无恙一遍的架势，焦虑地问道：“你受伤了吗？为什么会有那么多血？”  
“……没，我生理期到了。”赤魔一时语塞，尴尬地意识到自己还没来得及和恋人解释过这个问题，只得推搡了武士一把，催促道：“愣着干什么呢，快去洗手。”  
虽然表面上看不太出来，但他实际上年长于武士几岁，同时也是后者的初恋，这个追求他时格外热情的东洋人在私生活方面却意外地保守，不仅没去过青楼花街、甚至连摆不上台面的三俗绘本也不曾多碰，估计此前连姑娘的手都没摸过。两人的恋情一路顺风顺水，直到订婚都没出过什么太大的波折，就连第一次上床的时候他向武士摊牌自己异于常人的身体，原本做足了会被嫌弃或厌恶的心理建设，却匪夷所思地发现武士连异性的身体应该是什么样的都不知道。  
所以说过于保守的文化教育就是麻烦，一想到待会儿还得给人科普教育生理构造，赤魔就感觉头都开始疼了，他望着武士的身影消失在走道拐角处浴室的方向，无奈地叹了口气，琢磨起该怎么收拾弄脏的床单和被套。  
  
3.  
雨下个不停，并非水幕连天的暴雨、也不是朦胧绵长的细雨，庭院里地势低处积起了清浅的水洼，轮廓不规则的踏脚石上泛着一层湿漉漉的水光，配合着不断从屋檐滴落的水珠，干燥温暖家中便显得分外舒适，教人实在提不起出门的欲望。  
武士洗漱完刮了胡茬从浴室里出去时正遇见赤魔抱着一大团床单被套的混合物准备进来，他的爱人看上去没什么精神，困倦的蓝眼睛半遮在睫毛之下，脸颊和唇色在雨天不够明亮的光线下显得有些苍白。  
外面下着大雨没办法晾床单，可沾了血的布料不及时拿水泡着又会变得很难清洗。难得可以赖床的休息日却被迫早起做家务的感觉实在不太美妙，赤魔郁闷地把东西泡进盆里，一边使唤武士出门去树冠商店街找杂货铺帮自己买卫生巾。  
“那是什么？”武士跟堵墙似的伫在浴室门口，疑惑地问道。  
赤魔哽了一下，搓着床单的动作幅度过大、差点把水溅到地板上，他欲言又止，最终还是放弃了解释，“……你别管它是什么，好吧？就直接和店员说你来给你、呃，给你女朋友买卫生巾，会卖给你的。”  
“可是我没有女朋友啊？”武士纳闷地说道，“我们都快烙印了，我怎么能凭空多出来女朋友呢，影响多不好。”  
“别问了好吗？快去，出门记得带伞。”十二神在上，今天究竟是个什么倒霉日子。赤魔按了按太阳穴，掐灭了自己想把订婚戒指丢进下水道冲走的欲望，估计没几天就会有热心的邻居大妈找上门来和他谈心聊武士有外遇的问题了，毕竟两个男人结婚无论哪一方去买这玩意都会变得很尴尬，还找不到什么更好的解决办法。  
  
4.  
“……为什么买了那么多？”  
赤魔穿着围裙拿着锅铲，匪夷所思地望着站在门口的武士，而后者挎着个比人还宽的包，另一只手里的油纸伞还在滴滴答答地往下滚落水珠。  
“店员问我要买哪种，你没和我说，我就每种都买了一遍。”武士挠了挠头，一双金色的眼睛看上去无辜极了。他的羽织湿了大半边，像是在水塘子里跌了一跤，但买回来的东西却保管得意外严实，除了裹在外边的布袋以外摸不到半点水痕。  
门框可能有什么奇怪的魔力，明明是自己家、没得到许可武士依然傻站在门外。赤魔叹息一声，接过塞得鼓鼓囊囊的布包，安排道：“好吧，你先进来，把门关上。早饭准备好了，换完衣服来客厅吃。”  
床单和被套已经洗干净了，屋子没建阳台的缘故，被赤魔晾在了客厅最大一扇窗户之前，将室外本就阴沉的光线挡去了大半。太过宽大的布料蹲在浴室里也没办法绞得很干，晾衣绳正下方的地板上丢了一排大小不一的盆用来接水，淅淅沥沥的声响似要教人分不清屋里和屋外的界限。  
餐桌前的气氛格外凝重，武士换了件干衣服，顶着一脑袋鸡窝似的头发过来吃饭，不太聪明的第六感忽然在心中警铃大作，他拉开椅子坐下，发觉自己的餐盘里只有一块两面涂了黄油热过的切片面包。以往的早餐时间赤魔起码会给他煎个渡渡鸟蛋，或者夹一块刷过酱料的栗鼠肉排，如果起晚了来不及从头开始准备午餐的便当，就会再找几种材料来做成荤素皆有的三明治让他带走——没有对比就没有差距，并不赶时间的休息日里却只有一块简单的面包吃，黄油加热融化后诱人的香味也难掩这顿早餐相比平时的寒碜，武士拿起餐叉、明智地克制住了发表疑惑的欲望。  
赤魔收拾完东西之后在桌子对面坐下，餐盘的食物和武士那份瞧不出区别，他似乎没什么胃口，无精打采地啃了几口就把剩下半块面包塞到了武士的盘子里，还没等后者反应过来，便已是端着用过的餐具去了厨房。  
  
5.  
望着泡在水槽里的锅碗和刀叉，赤魔还是逃避现实地选择了丢着不管先回床上睡觉，至于中饭该咋办等到了中午再去思考。  
他一个人霸占了整张双人床，裹着新换的干净被褥横在中间，小腹偶尔传来阵阵痉挛性的抽痛，心说这时候要是有个热水袋放在被窝里就好了。他们刚搬进来没几天，细节上的生活用品自然不可能准备得那么周全，虽说可以让武士现在冒雨出门去买，但淋湿的外衣还是得自己来洗，横竖都是在增加不必要的工作量。  
倒也不是说武士这么大个人了连衣服都不会洗，厨房里的碗筷乃至晾在客厅的床单，只要提出请求武士一定会毫无怨言地帮忙。可赤魔做事亲力亲为惯了，也许是出于年长者自居的责任意识，他总喜欢在生活上更加照顾自己的恋人一些，比起担心武士没洗干净的餐具需要自己再洗一遍，还不如从一开始就全部由他一手包办。  
刚闭上眼，却听见卧室门口传来趿拉着拖鞋的脚步声，武士犹豫着停在床旁的地毯边缘，不敢与床上缩成一团的爱人靠得太近。“你不高兴。”他用一种笃定的语气说道，“是生我的气吗？我会改的。”  
没有人在生理期会心情好吧？赤魔无奈地想到。他不回话，屋内便只余下敲打在玻璃窗上的雨声，武士绞着手指站在卧室里，视线局促不安地在床和地板之间来回打转，颇有一副得不到回答就不挪步子的架势。  
我会改的——这家伙总是这样，哪怕连要改什么都不知道。赤魔躲在被子里叹了口气，从最开始追求他的时候也是，武士冒冒失失地站在走廊里嗓门喊得比谁都大声，没有原则地努力试图把自己改变成他喜欢的那种类型。年轻人的满腔热血教人根本招架不住，他沦陷得太快，罔顾这份爱情是否幼稚又盲目，只知武士握住他的手很暖、专注于他的眼睛很亮。也许他早就喜欢上武士那副傻乎乎的真诚模样了，从言行举止到生活习惯，他喜欢什么都愿意为他改变的武士，却并不需要他的爱人真的改变些什么。  
赤魔翻了个身，让出一小片区域示意武士躺上来，他想他不该把生理期的无端恼火迁怒到伴侣身上。人型暖炉摸上去还算暖和，只可惜不能拿来局部热敷，面对生理痛依然只能起到一点点聊胜于无的心理安慰，他抖开被子把彼此裹在一起，又往武士怀里钻了钻，听着耳旁沉稳有力的心跳，小声嘀咕道：“……没生气。只是不太舒服，先睡会。”  
武士牵过他的手，吻他左手指根上的订婚戒指。细密的雨声被隔绝在了温暖的怀抱之外，坠入了难得惬意的睡梦里。


End file.
